SK: Corrupted
Visola pondered around the house she was staying in completely bored. She had spent the last couple of days inside as she didn't have the motivation to leave the place. She had a number of times contemplated going back to her fellow guild members back in haven but Visola wasn't completely sure that Cherika and Maietta would be pleased to see her, especially since the last thing she did was point her sword at them. And part of her was starting to get comfortable staying here. She walked over to the kitchen, kicking over a rucksack she had taken most of her belongings in. Visola regretted that decision immediately as she stubbed her foot on the contents inside which weren't as soft. Swearing under her breath, the knight grabbed the rucksack and threw it out of the way, though spilling it's contents all over the floor anyway. Visola took a frustrated sigh and crouched down to pick up the objects that had fallen out. She shoved most of the belongings in back in without looking at them, but then noticed a couple of weapons left on the floor. Visola picked up the sword and glanced at it uneasily, it was Vlakro's sword, her old unit leader. She had taken it along with her other teammate, Lanelli's, gun, not really sure why since it would have been more respectful to leave them with their owners. Visola grimaced. It wasn't like they were going to miss them anyway. However eventually Visola felt the guilt enough to feel the need to go give them back, even if it was only to their graves. She hadn't really gone to see their graves either after the funeral, and that was a long time ago. Visola put on her armour, grabbed the gun and sword and then made her way to the nearest elevator. The graveyard itself was down to Depth 15. Visola would have thought they would bury knights not as deep down but guessed it was more hidden. The last thing she'd want would be to find that some monster or a couple of gremlins had destroyed or vandalised the resting places. - - - - The elevator lurched to a halt and Visola hopped off it, looking around wearily for any creatures hiding in the darkness. However it was silent, except for a faint noise in the distance. Visola couldn't make out what it was to begin with but as she trudged through the graves, it got louder and closer. She realised it was the sound of dirt being shovelled. She looked for Vlakro's and Lanelli's graves though had little luck. But Visola eventually found the source of the shovelling though. In the darkness, she could just make out a knight standing by a grave digging. Visola was about to ask the knight for help until she realised the knight wasn't digging by the grave, instead digging up the grave. "Oi what the hell do you think your doing!?" Visola spoke crossly getting nearer to the knight, who still had their back turned to her. The knight froze for a moment but didn't turn around. "Vis?" Visola recognised the voice straight away, though something didn't sound right. "Maietta?" The knight grew quiet again and Visola took a couple of steps forward. "Is that really you Maietta?" she spoke "what are you doing here?" Maietta began shovelling dirt again to which Visola paused for a moment but went and grabbed Maietta's arm. "You really shouldn't be doing that sort of-" Visola cut herself off when she found a bright pink glowing eye staring back at her. She screamed and jumped back. Maietta stared at her with a wide grin "Is there a problem Vis?" Visola just stared back in horror and stepped away as Maietta slowly walked towards her, his face corrupted by the swarm. She drew her sword and dodged as Maietta swung the shovel. He then drew his own sword and threw the shovel at Visola who knocked it away. Maietta launched himself towards her and slashed his sword, though Visola managing to defend herself. "Stop Maietta!" Visola screamed at him before kicking him in the stomach, knocking him over then kicked the sword out of his hand. She then quickly pinned him down as she grabbed hold of his helmet and pulled. Maietta let out a bloodcurdling scream as Visola tried to twist the helmet off, a cracking sound coming from his neck. Visola ripped the helmet off with loud crack and fell backwards. Maietta was no longer screaming, but was now laughing maniacally. "Now look what you've done" Visola sat up, looked at Maietta and screamed again. His head was completely detached from the rest of his body, presumably in the helmet still. Remains of Maietta's decomposing organs and flesh hung out of his neck, still attached to the head with black gunk and blood. The smell was foul and Visola felt like she was going to throw up. Whatever this was, it was no longer Maietta. It hadn't been Maietta for a while. She got up turned away, trying to stop herself from retching though she was already feeling dizzy. While she wasn't looking Maietta's body reached over, grabbing his head and twisted it back on, then reached for the shovel. Visola turned back around just in time to see Maietta swing the shovel into her face, knocking her over. He then raised the shovel and smashed it repeatedly into her helmet, the visor beginning to fracture. Visola scrambled for her sword, only to see it out of her reach, though then recalling that she still had Vlakro's sword. She drew the sword and drove it into Maietta's chest, pushing him away. Maietta ripped the sword out of his chest as Visola stumbled to her feet, the swarm creeping up the blade. She ran for her own sword, grabbing it just in time to block the other knight's attack. However instead of continuing the fight, Visola just turned and ran. Jumping through the graves blindly, she tore her helmet off since the visor was obscuring her vision, doing more harm than good. Glancing behind her, Visola could see that Maietta was following her. She briefly wondered if the undead could get tired, but then skidded to a halt, now nearing the edge of the floor. Maietta swung his sword at her again but Visola grabbed the sword and pulled, causing him to stumble forward. The other knight realised what was going on and tried to grab hold of Visola as she pushed him over the edge, though had no luck. Visola watched as Maietta screamed and disappeared into the darkness, but was stopped abruptly by a crunch from hitting the floor below. She stood there for a moment scanning for any signs of bright pink light but couldn't see anything. She eventually found Maietta's body on the next floor down. The swarm seemed to have gone, as there was no sign of any corruption. Visola walked cautiously over to the body, weary about the fact it might just jump up again but nothing happened. "I'm so sorry Maietta" Exhausted, she just collapsed onto the floor and cried. - - - - By the time Visola got back to the house, it was dark. She had managed to find Valkro's and Lanelli's graves in the end and decided to bury Maietta alongside them. Even if it might not have been what he wanted, it was something she guessed. She pulled off her armour and went to go and clean herself up, bandaging up any cuts and grabbing an ice pack for her head, then went to go lie down. Even though she was tired, part Visola didn't want to sleep, knowing full well what was going to haunt her in her dreams. She spent most of the night curled up and staring at the wall, wondering what her fellow guild members would do if they found out and also if Maietta was going to somehow climb out of his grave and hunt her down. However, drowsiness took over and she eventually drifted off to sleep. Category:Story